doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Professer Jtron
Script The Jtrons Ride Again Officer Jtron: The ledgends ''are ''true! Captain Jtron gets a gun from the top of his head. The Doctor: Run! The Doctor and Jane run in the other direction. Jane: What are we going to do? The Doctor: Outsmart them. The Doctor leaps and grabs Project E. Bearucrat Jtron: Don't you dare! The Doctor: If I press this button, then this "mountain" will explode in fifteen minutes with no chance of reversing it. Captain Jtron: Don't you dare! The Doctor: Whoopsy daisy! The Doctor presses the button. Jane: We locked all the escape passages before we came in here. Captain Jtron: Then you'll die with us, Doctor! Another shadow appears. Professer Jtron: What's going on here? Professer Jtron And Project E The Doctor: I presume you're Professer Jtron. Professer Jtron: I am. The Doctor: I'm sorry but your five servants will die with you. Professer Jtron: My five servants will die with you but I need the data. The Doctor: Why? Professer Jtron: I WILL BE THE MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE! YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! The Doctor: Oh, I see. The Doctor and Jane start running. Jane: Where are we going? The Doctor: Wait and see. The Escape The Doctor and Jane go to the side. Jane:Whatarewedoing?OhIsee! The Doctor: The escape passage that we locked, the sonic screwdriver can easilly unlock it. Jane: Right. The sonic unlocks it and the two get in. The Doctor: Brought a torch? Jane: Yes. Jane shines her torch at the wall. The Doctor: We'll hide in here for a bit. We've still got eleven minutes left before the explosion. They hear a huge cry. Jane: I've found the source of the noise. The Doctor looks and sees half Yeti, half giant. The Doctor: Must be one of those expriments. Jane: We'll have to slide that bank and into the lake. The Doctor: Ok. The Doctor takes Jane's hand and they slide down the rocky bank. The Doctor: I'm sure this will work. Jane: I hope this does. When they get to the bottom, they get attacked by a giant sea mutant. Jane: HELP! The Doctor: Plan B? Jane: No! The two are dragged into the bottom of the sea. Death To The Jtrons! They are brought up into a Jtron cell. Professer Jtron: Your escape failed Doctor. Five minutes untill you die! Jane: I don't think so! Professer Jtron: Well, you will. The Doctor is scavenging about and finds a teleport. The two teleport away. They end up on the edge of a mountain. The Doctor: I can see the TARDIS from here! Jane: I'm afraid of heights. The Doctor: Me, Tarzan. You, Jane. Tarzan see vine for Tarzan and Jane to swing on. Jane:Ok. The Doctor grabs the vine, once Jane gets onto his shoulders they swing to the TARDIS. The Doctor: Fifty seconds untill the exposion! They run into the TARDIS and they get away just in time. Professer Jtron: I'll be back! The End. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor